Dark Canine Book II: The Revenge Of The Raven
by Howling WereWolf
Summary: Time pasts. Changes occur. Kidnapped by an evil raven spirit, Kylie finds the brother she thought she had lost.
1. Off The Set: Introducing Bane Albright

Off The Set

Yes people, here it is!

Dark Canine Book II: Revenge Of The Raven!

Please read on:

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Sidus runs into the Howler Studio._

Sidus: Did ya people miss me?

Eduardo: I certainly didn't.

_Sidus growls and bites Eduardo on the butt._

Garrett: Jeez Goat Boy! You should have seen that coming!

Kylie: He is as alert as you with Slimer and a pizza.

Garrett: .......

Howling WereWolf: Ack! Sidus! Don't hurt him! I need him in one piece for the story!

_Sidus lets go and pouts._

Howling WereWolf: Thank you, sweetheart.

_Lichmonde flies in through the open window and crashes into the desk._

Howling WereWolf: You're late, Lich.

Lichmonde: What a terrible place to put furniture.

Egon: My Dell 45-inch flat panel!

Roland: Ooh! Can I fix it, Egon? Can I? Can I?

Egon: Just promise me it won't start talking in Babel Fish.

Howling WereWolf: Lichmonde, apologize.

Lichmonde: No.

_Sidus attacks Lichmonde and rips out a bunch of feathers from Bird Almighty's butt._

Howling WereWolf: Sidus! One more stupid stunt and I'll KILL you!

Sidus: Naw. Ya wouldn't hurt me.

_Sidus rolls over._

_Howling WereWolf automatically cuddles the doggy._

Sidus: see?

Howling WereWolf: Dang.

_The Howler Studio Director comes in with our new character Bane Albright._

SD: Okay kid! Go for it and make us all proud!

Bane: Can I like, y'know, hit the john first?

Howling WereWolf: Yes you may. Go.

_Bane runs off to find the bathroom._

Garrett: Who's the kid with the Valley Girl talk?

SD: Your new Ghost Buster Trainee.

Eduardo: Heaven help us all.

_Bane runs back in._

Bane: Back!

Howling WereWolf: Good. Now let's get this show on the road.

= * =

**Name**: Bane Albright

**Age**: 17 yrs.

**Hair Color**: Brown

**Eye Color**: Gray

**Trademark Attire**: Black Yankees visor; Navy blue vest

**Background**: Most of this strange kid's past remains a mystery. The only thing he lets on about is the fact that both his parents are dead, and he lives off their insurance by himself in a rented apartment near the firehouse.

**Status**: Apparently, Bane appeared out of nowhere and begged to be given a chance as a Ghost Buster. Besides going to the firehouse, he spends his weekends as a delivery boy for Rocky's, both for the fun and as well as work experience.

**Misc. Info**: The poor guy is rather clumsy and has an inability to walk through doorways without getting himself knocked out. Fortunately for him, he is a literally thick-skinned chap, and rarely suffers from anything more than a bruise.

= * = * = * =


	2. Prologue Part 1: Graduation and Proposal

Prologue Part 1:  Graduation and Proposal

Eduardo tore through the firehouse, cheering at the top of his lungs.

"I PASSED! I PASSED!"

"May I have a look?" Egon took the official document from Eduardo and examined it.

Eduardo's eyes were unusually bright, but he managed to keep himself calm as possible. "What do you think?"

"Well done!" Egon beamed at his student. "I always knew you could do something about yourself once you put your mind to it."

"I can't believe I actually passed with a mark this high!" Eduardo started tearing around the house again, nearly running straight into Slimer. "Where are the guys? I gotta show them!"

"Guess you'll have to wait. You're the first one to get back here."

"Sure?"

Egon nodded.

"Aw, man....."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Garrett grinned as he passed Kylie back her document. "See? I told you you'd top the class."

Kylie couldn't resist a pride-filled smile. "Thanks for agreeing to come with me to get our results, Garrett."

"No sweat. Everyone needs a little moral support at least once in their life."

"Whatever." Kylie took the handles of Garrett's chair and wheeled him out of the hall. "You wanna head back? Roland's got another class before he's let out."

"Sure. Hey, did you see Eduardo on the way here?"

Kylie wheeled Garrett out of the school. "No why?"

"I saw him running around like a burning chipmunk. Apparently, he's aced his final years as well."

Kylie turned the corner. "Really? Sounds great."

"How do you plan to congratulate him?"

Kylie stopped short. "What do you mean?"

Garrett turned around. "None of us are dumb, you know! I, in particular, know a true boy-girl relationship at full blossom when I see one."

Kylie looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Suit yourself." Garrett made his way down to the firehouse. "I guess I'll see you later! I think you'll want to do some shopping first!"

Kylie found herself alone on the curb, with a shop selling sports equipment just a few blocks away.

She recalled Eduardo absentmindedly mentioning how much he liked one particular pair of black-streaked Nike running shoes. Why he would want running shoes, it was a mystery even to her.

Sighing, she turned and walked toward the shop. / How Garrett can catch on to anything at record time is beyond me. /

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Janine, don't you find it a little early to celebrate our graduation? We haven't even got our degrees yet."

"Your graduation party can wait." Janine beamed. "Tonight, we celebrate your excellent results!"

Janine got herself busy. She had a peaceful negotiation with Slimer earlier, and he was presently locked in the garage with the bargained dozen pizzas until the celebration dinner.

Egon had to leave for a while. Ray had called him earlier to discuss some 'important matters'.

"Why don't you go find something to busy yourself with until everything's ready?"

Kylie walked out of the living room. "I'm going down to the basement."

Eduardo picked up a video game set. "Hey Garrett, you want to join me in a run of Final Fantasy XI?"

"Nah, maybe not. I'm going to help Roland modify the packs. Besides," He pointed a thumb at the staircase to the basement. "I think you'd rather go down there."

Eduardo pretended he didn't hear that last bit. "Are you sure you don't want to play this game? I heard it's got great graphics and all-"

Garrett nudged him in the direction of the basement again. "Go on! Go!"

Eduardo finally succumbed and made his way down.

Garrett smiled smugly. / A little push in the right direction.... /

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Eduardo descended the staircase, step by slow step.

Parts of his inner being were engaged in a cold war.

Part A demanded that Eduardo go back upstairs immediately and forget this whole business. Why would she love him anyway?

Part B accused Part A of being a coward and pointed out that this was the best chance for Eduardo to tell Kylie how he felt. Even if she rejected him, at least he tried.

Part C yelled that they were both nothing but wussies, and that Eduardo should run down there, make out with the girl and do shotgun marriage. Whether she liked it or not, she was his!

Part C was promptly overwhelmed, whipped, beaten, flogged and paddled.

Part A joined it soon after, and Eduardo finally reached the bottom of the staircase.

Kylie was at the table, apparently busy with something.

Sidus, who had been watching her, turned his head and saw Eduardo. He grunted.

Kylie spun around, looking surprised. "Oh....Hi Eduardo."

Eduardo shrugged and looked away. "Hey."

Both were silent with hidden bashfulness.

/ Go on, Kylie. Start the conversation! Talk to him! / "I heard you did well for your finals."

Eduardo grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I did."

Kylie studied her shoes. "Um....I, uh, I got you a little something." She brought out the box from the desk and handed it to him. 

"But I....I didn't get you.....anything..."

"There's still time. Go on, open it."

Eduardo proceeded to undo the ribbon and remove the wrapping. He lifted the lid, and revealed to him was the most dazzling pair of white Nike shoes, streaked with shining black.

"You said you liked those.... so I thought I'd get them for you. You know, as a way of congratulating you."

"......Thanks......." Eduardo ran his index finger along one of the finer black streaks. He did mention his liking toward these shoes before, but that was probably half the year ago. "You remembered?"

It was Kylie's turn to shrug and look away.

Eduardo absentmindedly put his hand to his pocket, and felt the small little box hidden there.

/ Come on, you puss. Do it! DO IT NOW! /

"Uh......Kylie?"

Kylie looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"Ah.....um.....Actually...........I did get you something........"

Eduardo forced his hand to draw out the box. It was silvery white in color, with the same-colored lacy ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a butterfly bow. The kind of box that regular jewelry shops had as a trademark.

Kylie gingerly took the little box from his hand and undid the ribbon. When she popped open the lid, her heart stopped.

Reflecting light off its surface was a silver diamond ring. A pair of hearts had been simply yet skillfully carved into either side of the glittering gem, increasing its overall magnificence.

"Edward." Kylie whispered. "Is this what I believe it is?"

Eduardo gathered up his strength and looked the girl of his dreams in the eye. 

"Will you marry me?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It seemed to take an eternity before Eduardo came back up.

Eduardo looked really pale, as though he might pass out on the floor at any second.

"What happened in there? Is everything alright? What did she say?"

".......yes......."

"What?"

Eduardo started to grin like the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland. "She said yes."

Garrett let out a tremendous whoop! "ALRIGHT EDDIE! WAY TO GO MAN!"

Slimer, who had been released from the garage, squealed at the top of his voice and hugged Eduardo. Despite the slime covering his shirt, for once he didn't care.

Janine kept herself as calm, collected and composed as she could. "Well, that makes a double celebration dinner tonight!" / When's Egon getting back?! I can't wait to tell him about this! The kids have finally grown up! They're graduating and even getting married! /

Garrett reached up and wrapped his arms around Eduardo's neck in a mad hug. "Dibs as Best Man!"

Roland crossed his arms. "Uh-uh. No way. We do this fair and square! Two rounds of Rock-Paper-Scissors."

"Right. Suit yourself."

Despite the chatter, Eduardo didn't really mind who would be his Best Man.

He was getting married to Kylie Griffin, his angel from the Seventh Heaven.

That was all that mattered.

= * =

Howling WereWolf:

_Grab the Häägan-Däz! It has finally happened! *throws confetti!*_

_Call in the church bells!_

= * = * = * =


	3. Prologue Part 2: Rehearsal, Making Peace...

Prologue Part 2: Rehearsal, Making Peace and The Wedding

"This. Is. Not. Working!"

About a week after officially graduating, with all the papers filled out, Eduardo and Kylie were ready for the bells.

Everyone else was not.

"SIDUS!"

The dog growled and danced around, trying to shake off the heart-shaped cushion that was secured to his collar.

To ensure that everything went smoothly, the team decided to at least have a rehearsal wedding. As they saw now, it was a good idea. With Kevin on vacation with his parents in Australia, and Casey taking part in a 3-week long nature study camp, they were out of choices.

They were also making no progress.

Roland advanced. "Come on Sidus. Who's a pretty boy now? Just run down to the alter. Run down to the alter."

Sidus grunted and fled out the doorway.

"Argh! What's that dumb mutt's problem!"

"You can't blame him. Any self-respecting male wouldn't run down an aisle with a frilly pillow on his head for the public to see."

"Not funny, Garrett."

The afore-mentioned redhead shrugged and also left the room.

"......Maybe we could just elope and save all the trouble....."

"Over my dead body!" Janine put her hands on her hips. "You two will get a decent proper wedding even if it kills us all! Why? Because I said so!"

Egon did his best to calm her down. "Easy now, Janine. He meant it as a badly-timed joke. No harm intended."

Roland groaned as he sat down. "Why won't Sidus just cooperate? He's putting us all on the edge!"

"Thou hast useth words, and thou hast found it futile." Garrett returned with a smug smile on his face. "Now sit back and watch the Master of Marriage at work."

"Master of Face-stuffing would suit you better."

Garrett reached his own position before the alter, turned around and whistled. "Sidus! Here, boy! Here Sidie Sidie Sidie!"

The dog poked his head out of the doorway.

Garrett waved a chicken chipolata sausage in front of him.

With a bark, Sidus shot down the aisle toward his position (and the tasty treat) without his earlier fussing.

Garrett dropped the sausage into the canine's open jaws. "That, Eduardo mi amigo, is what we should have done half an hour ago."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As the day droned on eventless, the earlier excitement/frustration (choose your preference) had worn down.

Later that evening, Kylie approached Eduardo with a request.

"No."

"Don't be such a baby, Eduardo. It's just for this evening."

"But you've always been doing it!"

"I have to feed my cat."

"Can't you get your parents to feed the cat?"

"I don't trust Mom or Stanley with Pagan for five minutes. Come on Edward, please?"

"Uh-uh. No way."

"Pretty please? Consider it male-bonding?"

Eduardo shook his head again.

"Okay. No more Mr. Nice Guy." Kylie looked at her fiancé dead in the eye. "Do it, or it's the couch for you for the next 2 months."

"Male-bonding, huh?"

Eduardo sighed, took the leash from Kylie and went down to the living room.

/ Couldn't she just get someone else to walk the dog? /

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Somewhere along the line, 'walking the dog' somehow got misinterpreted as 'dragging the dog to the park and back'.

Eduardo gripped hard on the leather strap and pulled.

Sidus sat back on his haunches and pulled.

If either gained any muscles, they could give gratitude to this little activity of 'male-bonding'.

They weren't even at the park yet.

Occasionally, a passer-by or two would take a look at them and continue on their way giggling like crazy.

Sidus growled and pulled harder, yanking the leash from Eduardo and sending both of them sprawling for the fifth time that evening.

"That's it. I give up."

Eduardo got to his feet, brushed himself off and sat down on the curb.

Sidus sat down facing him, trailing the brown leash along the road.

"What's with you, ya dumb mutt? Do you find me fun to pick on?"

Sidus pulled back his lips in a grin, and nodded.

"I meant that as a rhetorical question, Mr. Smart Mouth."

Sidus simply waved his tail a bit.

"Quit acting like I owe you something." Eduardo smirked. "So what if you saved me from being mauled so many years ago? I evened it out by saving your furry behind afterward."

Sidus rolled his eyes.

"Now you're gonna start telling me that you were responsible for the ghost that kept bugging me, right?"

Sidus looked at Eduardo meaningfully.

Eduardo shrugged. Then he got up and walked into a nearby eatery, leaving the dog waiting outside with his leash still trailing.

After a few minutes, Eduardo came back out with a strange look on his face.

"Okay. See here.....Sidus." Eduardo knelt down so he could see eye to eye with the dog. "I know how much you hate being ring bearer and all. I understand how humiliating it must be. But this event is really important to both Kylie and me. So even if you don't want to do it for yourself, I really hope you'd do it at least for Kylie's sake....."

People were staring at him as they passed by, but he ignored them.

"I also don't know how we managed to hate each other so much. I don't know about you, but I think enough is enough. After all, I have to admit: I'll be needing you around to keep an eye on Kylie when I somewhere else. So......."

Eduardo held out a burger. "Peace?"

Sidus stared at Eduardo, occasionally flicking his eyes to the offering.

They stayed that way for what seemed like eternity before Sidus gave his answer.

Wagging his tail furiously, he pounced on Eduardo and started to lick his face with fervent joy.

Eduardo felt his own insides warm up to melting point.

/ Guess this male-bonding sure helped the both of us after all...... /

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You may exchange the rings."

Sidus raised himself on his hindquarters in a 'begging' position, allowing them to reach the rings better.

Surprisingly enough, the dog was fully contributing to his role as though he lived only for its perfection (without so much as an incentive).

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

Thundering applause rang out along the aisle as the newly wed couple made their way out of the church.

Although he still could not make it to the ceremony, Carlos became generous for some unknown reason, and went through the trouble to order Eduardo a brand new car as a wedding gift. Apparently, blood was thicker than water after all.

It was there upon the leather back seats that the only quiet reigned. Outside, family and friends were still cheering and throwing rice.

Eduardo reached over and took his bride's hand in his. "I love you, Kylie."

"I love you too, Eduardo."

The chauffeur grinned to himself as he fired up the ignition.

Who wouldn't dig that feeling of Love In The Air?

= * =

Yep. This is it folks. They're officially married.

Flames are welcome. I could have done better, but it's 3.48 am in the morning, and the lower part of my body has gone numb.

If you're desperate to see Bane Albright appear (personally, I don't think so), he won't be until the first chapter.

Don't worry. This Prologue will end soon, Chapter 1 will begin, and the action will take place.

Love ya to bits, Peoples!

~ Howling WereWolf

= * = * = * =


	4. Prologue Part 3: Sidus' 2nd Talk With De...

Prologue Part 3: Sidus' 2nd Talk With Death

The cold midnight winds swept across the street, its leaf passengers swirling and dancing.

Sidus watched the sad little brown blades flutter pass. The summer would soon be over, and autumn was on its way.

He stopped to sniff the air. 

There were many different scents mingled in one breath: the sweet whiff of hot chocolate, the smoky smell from a hobo's burning fire, the mouth-watering aroma of steaming pasta dribbling with Italian sauce.......and one faint, but present foul odor of something else.

Sidus isolated that faint trace, and found that it led straight down the street.

Slowly, he continued on his way, grateful that ghosts were unable to feel cold.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Run-down. Wrecked. Untidy. Messy.

Sidus studied the apartment one more time and settled for occupied-by-retired-couch-potato.

Old magazines and empty pizza boxes were scattered all over the floor. Grimy shirts and underwear were draped carelessly on chair backs. Little gray wisps drifted from an ash tray on the table, where cigars and cigarettes of variation were left to die out. 

Sidus picked his way over the filth to the open bedroom door. "Thought I'd find ya here."

"You have very accurate thinking."

Sidus walked in. "Did I catch ya at a bad time?"

"Not at all. I came early." The Grim Reaper gestured at the pot-bellied bald man on the bed. "His fatal heart attack won't be until one and a half hours later."

"Heart attack? Figured somethin' more dramatic."

"No, heart attack. Too much high cholesterol fast food." Death opened a box and pulled out a long black cigar. "Want one?"

Sidus advanced. "Ya realize these little fellas cause lung cancer."

Death picked up a lighter. "You realize we're already dead."

"Point taken." Sidus delicately held one between his teeth as he lit the butt.

"Enjoying the afterlife, youngster?"

"Under cover, pretty good." Sidus blew out a misty gray cloud. "All my last wishes are gettin' fulfilled one by one. Ky's all grown up, married t' a Spaniard, an' now she's two months pregnant."

"I know, lad. I met your nephew by coincidence at the Pearly Gates." Death smiled as he shifted his scythe. "Quite a handsome chap. Looks like you."

"Thanks. I needed that."

Death tapped his cigar over the ash tray. "So what is it that has brought you all the way here?"

"This." Sidus clenched his teeth over his own cigar as he rolled up his sleeve. Fine black hairs spread from the back of his hand to his elbow, gradually thinning along his upper arm. Turning his hand palm up, he revealed pointy, claw-like nails.

The Grim Reaper's face betrayed no emotion. "And I take it you smelt your way here?"

"Without my dog body. It's still under the kitchen table."

"Really?" Death smiled again in a reassuring way. "Side effects. You're just physically adjusting to your adopted form."

Sidus nearly dropped his cigar. "I'm turnin' into a **DOG**?!"

"Not exactly, but you're lucky. I known a couple of others who **mentally** adjust to their new form."

Sidus gulped nervously. "Right."

"Nothing to worry about. Give yourself some time for your ectoplasmatic forms to fight it out. You'll take the appearance of the dominant form."

Sidus straightened his sleeve. "Why didn't it happen before ya gave me my liberty pass?"

Death raised an eye brow from behind his cigar. "You weren't an official wandering ghost then. Everything comes with a price, you know." He took out an old-fashioned pocket-watch to check the time. "Sorry. I got to get back to work."

"Thanks for yer time." Sidus stuck his cigar in the ash tray. "Could I ask ya one last favor?"

"Ask away."

".....Tell Dad I said hi....that I miss him and I'm sorry I can't meet him again personally."

"I will. I'm sure he misses you too."

"Thanks again."

The Grim Reaper watched the young ghost leave before turning back to the bed. "All ready to be reborn, Brock?"

The ghost crossed his arms over his chest like an offended child. "That dot cost me half my pension! The least you could do was ask before helping yourself to them!"

= * =

**_Random reader_**: "Tell Dad I said hi"?

**_Howling WereWolf_**: Concerns a different part of Dark Canine that I haven't published yet. And yes, I intend to, but not for a while.

**_Sidus_**: Okay kiddos, Life Lesson: NO SMOKING UNTIL YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!! YOU'LL GET ALL THE SMOKE YOU WANT DURING CREMATION AND YOUR AFTERLIFE!!

**_Howling WereWolf_**: Quit it, Si. You're embarrassing me.

= * = * = * =


	5. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A New Advent...

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A New Adventure

Yes, you good readers, this is the horrible horrible episode where our new friend Bane Albright enters [hopefully without knocking himself senseless] *sigh* As though Prologue Part 3 wasn't bad enough.........

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The phone rang in all its untold ecstasy.

The character on hands and knees below it was startled. He attempted to get up, and promptly whacked the back of his head on the underside of the desk.

"Like, Ow!"

The phone continued to ring without any sympathy. One thin gloved hand emerged from under the table. After some groping around, it grabbed the phone and brought it below. "Ghostbusters."

A few minutes later, hand and phone reappeared over the table. "Yours, Coach."

Garrett put down his sandwich and took the phone. "Hello, this is Garrett Miller.....Oh, hi Andy......" He stuck the receiver under his ear and picked up his sandwich again, while the hand disappeared once more under the table. "Dinner with your folks tonight? But I don't know if I'm free then.......Andy, I-"

*Bzzt*! "Oops."

"Hello? Hello?" Garrett found himself hearing nothing but the flat dial tone.

The sheepish face of Bane Albright appeared, along with the severed telephone wire in his gloved hand. "Sorry, Coach. I guess I, like, went crazy with the, y'know, the pliers."

"Don't break a sweat, Freshman. I needed that." Garrett looked down at his sandwich and made a face. "A few minutes on the phone with 'Whiny Watson', and already I'm not hungry anymore. Hey Slime-ball! Catch!"

Slimer squeaked in delight and stuffed the sandwich down his bottomless pit.

"But Coach," Bane fully disconnected the wire before backing out from under the desk. "I thought Miss Watson was, y'know, your girlfriend."

Roland walked across the room to inspect Bane's damage on the wire. "Yeah, aren't you and Andrea supposed to be getting along pretty well?"

Garrett sighed. "We are, but Andy keeps pushing me to meet her parents, and she's putting me in a spot. I'm not ready to bring our relationship that far yet."

"Why don't you, like, tell her that, Coach?"

"I don't want to get Andy upset or anything."

Kylie appeared at the doorway. "Garrett's actually showing submission towards a female? Now that's new."

Garrett turned slightly red. "Whatever." He spun around and headed for the elevator. "Let's go, Freshman. I'm gonna re-drill you on your artillery."

Bane smiled and put down the other half of the wire. "You're a real taskmaster, Coach."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Mark? Hey, Mark!"

"Down here!"

Christina Wallace walked into the garage to see her brother Marcus hovering over a shoebox. 

"Are you still at it?"

The young man whirled around. "Still at what?"

Christina rolled her eyes. "Your dumb bird, duh! You've been obsessed with it ever since you got it!"

"It's **not** a dumb bird, and I'm **not** obsessed with nothing!"

"Then why don't you get rid of it?" Christina looked at the box. "Come on, Mark. That bird is all you care about! What, I don't see you caring about Duke anymore!"

"Duke's not my dog! He's the family dog! And what proves I don't care about him?! I don't spend the whole day loitering in shopping malls with a playb-"

"Alright! Shut up!" Christina spun around and stomped back up into the house. "Forget I said anything!"

"Whatever! I'm going out to mow Mrs. Monterro's lawn. Don't touch the bird!"

"Whatever!"

Christina glared into space, deep in thought. This was not her brother. Her brother was always a good-natured 'teddy bear'. This was an angry bull.

Christina fiercely believed it had something to do with that bird.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"FRESHMAN, NO!!!! LOWER!!! LOWER!!!!!!!!"

Slimer watched with amusement as a stream of proton energy streaked ten inches to his right and skyward.

There were unholy screams for the dead. Three and a half seconds later, two nuked pigeons landed on the roof like a pair of smoking black deadweights.

"Err......Oops." Bane knelt down and prodded one of the birds with his finger. They weren't dead, but they were out hot-I mean out cold. "So...Coach, do I, like, consider that a hit or a, y'know, a miss?"

"A miss. You were supposed to hit Slimer." Garrett pointed at the birds to emphasize his point. "Imagine if those two were innocent little tots."

Bane visibly shuddered at the thought.

Eduardo appeared from the door. "Come on, mi amigo. The kid's still a rookie. Go easy on him."

"Let's hear you chime the same tune when the kid shaves you during combat."

Eduardo unconsciously petted his head and stroked his beloved goatee.

"Here Freshman, I'll show you how it's done." Garrett took the proton gun from Bane. "I expect you to get it right next time kiddo, or I assign you as the target." He added in jest as he cocked the proton gun and fired.

The screaming Slimer was promptly encased in green light. Then Garrett released the trigger, and Slimer plopped down with his eyes rolled back and his tongue hanging out.

Bane broke out in cold sweat.

Garrett held the proton gun out to Bane again. "Okay, Freshman. Let's see you try it again."

"I.....err......" Bane backed off uneasily. "I'm just, y'know, gonna go wash Ecto-1." With that, he turned and fled, banging his face into the door (WHAM!) before scrambling downstairs.

"Don't chicken out on me, Freshman-GET BACK HERE!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Night had fallen. Marcus was still nowhere to be found.

Christina stared into the darkness of the garage. She flicked on her flashlight and walked in. Although all she had to do was turn on the garage light, she felt a little paranoid about possible consequences.

It was awfully quiet in the garage. Too quiet.

"Duke? Hey, boy?"

Christina shone the light on Duke's spot. There was nothing there but Duke's chain and the post.

/Mark must have taken Duke for a walk./ Christina turned away and made her way down to the workbench and the shoebox upon it.

Christina peered down at the dark mass and held the flashlight over it. The bird, a small raven, did not flinch. She felt her spine tingle.

/Jeez, get a grip! It's just a dumb bird!/

Christina reached down slowly. Her hand was just hovering one-eighth of an inch over the raven's head. It still did not respond.

Then Christina placed her hand on the bird.

Bright red light suddenly flashed from the raven in all directions. Christina stumbled backwards.

The light faded a little, and became a soft glow.

Christina heard a low growl behind her. She turned, and looking at her full in the face was a huge Great Dane, his fangs reflecting off the light and his eyes shining like red lanterns.

"Duke?"

The Great Dane growled even louder, refusing to acknowledge who she was.

A rough hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Her brother was glaring at her, his eyes red and shining like Duke's. "You dare to touch my bird? You think you're so high and mighty? Do you?"

Marcus started to advance on his sister, cracking his knuckles. "Well, DO YOU?!"

"Marcus! What are you doing? What is with you, for Christ's sake?! Marcus?!"

Marcus grabbed her a second time, this time gripping a handful of her long hair.

"You wanna cross the line? I'll show you what happens when you cross the line."

"Marcus......" Christina shivered. "Mark, please......"

"You like my bird, Tina?"

Marcus grinned, but his eyes made him look insane and evil. He yanked her toward the workbench and the glowing shoebox.

"Take a second look. He'll be the last thing you see."

= * =

**_Howling WereWolf_**:

This isn't a cliffhanger. This is just the beginning of a new adventure, like I said in the title.

Like? Dislike? Have a personal opinion that wishes to go public?

All it takes is the Submit Review choice plus the OK button.

= * = * = * =


	6. Chapter 2 Part I: The Ravens Return

Chapter 2: The Ravens Return

Congratulations. You have made it this far. So if you survived Chapter 1, this should be a piece of cake for you.

I think.........

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Garrett?" Roland stifled a giggle with his hand. "Do you honestly think this is necessary?"

"Yes." Garrett strapped on his proton pack. "That kid has gotta know **something**. If he doesn't do marksmanship, he has to at least do evasion."

Bane trembled. He had a metal device strapped to his chest and back. For some strange reason, Garrett had painted a bulls-eye sign on its front. Stranger still was that half a dozen pigeons were perched on the antenna and watching them fearlessly.

Garrett hefted his proton gun. "Okay Freshman, you ready?"

"Please, Coach!" Bane whimpered. "Don't do this to me! Please!"

Garrett tweaked at the dials. "Well Freshman, I told you I'd assign you as target if you missed Slimer again."

Eduardo leaned over to whisper to Kylie. "I thought he meant it as a joke."

"So did Howling WereWolf, but she changed her mind."

Bane was starting to shiver violently. "Please give me, like, another chance Coach! I'll hit Slimer for real! I swear!"

Garrett charged up the proton gun. "Freshman, I meant what I said, and I said what I meant." He aimed straight for the device and the bulls-eye on it. "Now. Start. Running."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A large red bicycle zoomed recklessly across the street, terrorizing stray mongrels, alley cats, fancy French poodles and mothers with baby strollers alike. Its rider took no heed to the hurled insults as he continued to speed down the road.

/ Gotta get help.....I just gotta get help..... /

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Garrett looked on piteously as Bane tripped and hit the floor for the 99th time. "Freshman, what I meant by evasion is for you to avoid getting hit and remain in one piece. **Not** with broken teeth." He came over to check up on his student. "How many gone?"

"I, like, think two, Coach. I, y'know, never really counted."

"And the rest are all chipped, I'll bet." Garrett picked the teenager off the floor and righted him on his feet before helping him to remove the metal device. "Here. Let me take a look."

The trainee hesitantly opened his mouth. Garrett whistled in awe at the extent of damage. "Believe me when I say this, kid: When it comes to injury in the midst of training, you just broke the official Ghost Buster Records."

"Like, that bad, Coach?"

"Could be worse."

"Hey Garrett!" Roland appeared at the doorway. "Get the gear. Someone wants us in the park ASAP."

"Finally: Some decent action. Sweet." Garrett picked up the proton gun again and headed for the elevator. "Freshman, you stay here with Kylie. We'll continue after we finish saving the world from possible annihilation again."

"Sure thing, Coach."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Another unfortunate puss screeched in fear as it narrowly escaped having it's tail run over.

/ Where is it? I should have found it by now! Everyone says it's on this street! /

Suddenly, the cyclist braked with such force his tires squealed in protest. He looked up at the fire station and the anti-ghost logo before him.

/ Jackpot. /

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I honestly think that the guys are overreacting."

Bane placed a bowl of warm kibbles in front of Sidus. "I think they're just, like, thinking about, y'know, your safety, Mrs. Rivera."

Kylie sighed and switched channels on the set. "I'm far from resembling a beached whale, and I've been through tougher times. Trust me on that." She groaned and flopped full length over the couch. "All that inactivity is driving me insane."

Sidus grunted. Bane choked back a giggle. "So, like, Mr. Rivera doesn't even let you, y'know, walk Sidus anymore?"

"How did you know that?"

"Sidus, like, told me, Ma'am."

"Right. Sure." / Strange kid. /

The doorbell started to chime endlessly. Bane got up from the floor and opened it. "Hi. Can I, like, help you?"

"Is this the Ghost Busters HQ? Are you a Ghost Buster?" The young man did not wait for an answer before grabbing Bane and shaking him by the shoulders. "Please! You gotta come! You gotta help me! My Mom and Sis and Bro and dog are gonna die! I'll do anything! I'll sell my bike! I'll sell my books! I'll mortgage my room! I'll grovel and kiss your feet! Please help me!"

"Hey! Let go! I'm, like, not who you think I am, y'know?" When Bane realized he wasn't getting a word through to this babbling 'Desperate Dan', he turned to Kylie with a someone-save-me expression on his face.

Kylie took pity on the poor boy and pried him from the teenager's hands. "Here now, calm down and tell us what happened. We'll help you as much as we can."

The youth started to regain hold of what little composure he had left before gesturing wildly. "I was just taking my dog for a walk, see. So I got back, saw my little bro, he's only five, see, trying to touch my pet bird. I tried to stop him, thought he might tip the box over, see." Then he lost it again. "I don't know what happened! There was so much red light! The kid was screaming! My mom was screaming! My dog passed out! My sis is on the floor! My mom is hanging halfway off the staircase! My bro is stuck under the doghouse! I keep hearing laughter! Someone wants to kill me! He's gonna kill my family! You gotta help me!"

"Don't worry. We will." Kylie reassured him.

"But Ma'am," Bane spoke up. "Coach and the others are, like, still on a case. Won't be back for a while, y'know?"

"Who said we're waiting for them?"

Bane blinked, caught on, then promptly shook both his head and his hands. "No. No way, Ma'am. We, like, can't do this."

"Bane, this guy needs help. His family needs help. Who knows what's going to happen to those poor people back there while we sit around and wait?"

"Like, who knows what Mr. Rivera and Coach will, y'know, do to me if I, like, let you go out on a bust."

"Come on Bane, please?" Kylie gave her 'babysitter' puppy eyes. "You and Sidus will be going with me? We'll be back before they notice?"

Bane looked from his senior to the client, then back at his senior. The dog grunted behind him and tugged at his glove.

"Et tu, Sidus?" Bane groaned. "Coach and Mr. Rivera are so, like, gonna kill me for this."

Kylie smiled in gratitude before turning back to the youth. "By the way, we never got your name."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Where are my manners?" The teenager laughed nervously. "I'm Marcus. Marcus Stephen Wallace."

= * =

**_Howling WereWolf_**:

It AIN'T OVER!

I'm having a ball of a time. So help me.....

= * = * = * =


	7. Chapter 2 Part II: The Ravens Return

Chapter 3: The Ravens Return (cont'd)

Like I said: It AIN'T OVER!

.........not yet, anyway.........

At least this chapter's nice and long, right?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Man, we've been suckered big time."

"You can say that again, but don't."

The door swung open, revealing three very wet, very pissed Ghost Busters.

"It was bad enough that we got prank called by a couple of pre-teens...." Garrett pulled off one of his gloves and wrung it out. "But the little tykes didn't have to snow-clobber us to boot!"

"That proves it: New York hates us." Eduardo grabbed a towel from the bathroom. "Why's there no one on standby? Where's Kylie and the mutt?"

"Freshman? You down there?" Garrett hollered into the basement. There was no answer.

Slimer flew in, squeaking and waving a note around. Roland plucked it from his slimy hand and read aloud. "Gone with Bane and Sidus to settle some urgent matters. Be back once I'm done. Kylie." He shrugged. "Guess we'll have to wait for them to return."

"Fits." Garrett grabbed the phone off its cradle. "I'm calling home. Gotta tell my folks I'll be a tad late for Christmas Dinner."

"Make it fast so I can call home too, okay?"

Garrett held the phone up to his ear. "Sure Roland."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Okay, this is it."

Marcus led the way into his front yard. Sidus sniffed the air and growled.

Bane looked up. "Like, why are there, y'know, so many birds on your roof?"

"No idea. I think my Mom called the cops about that." Marcus fumbled with the catch as he opened the garage door. "This way."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Strange." Garrett put the phone down. "No one's home."

"Maybe they went out to do last minute shopping." Eduardo started surfing through the channels.

The phone suddenly started to ring. Roland picked it up. "Hello? Ghost Busters......Hold, please. Garrett, it's your mother."

Garrett took the phone and held it to his ear a second time. "Hello......Mom, where the heck are you? I've been calling h-What?! You're still in England?!"

Eduardo clicked on to the Evening News and suddenly seized thumb action.

"Mom, you said the flight back was this afternoon! Shouldn't you at least be on the plane or something?" There was a small pause before Garrett's disbelieving voice rang out. "What do you mean the plane was mobbed by a million blue jays?!"

Roland soon joined Eduardo on the couch. Both of them stared at the screen with wide eyes.

Garrett put down the phone and reentered the living room. "My Mom just prank called the Ghost Busters. I never thought she'd have it in her."

"I don't think you're mother was kidding." Eduardo pointed at the screen. "Look."

".......At exactly 2.45pm this afternoon, mass groups of approximately 998 600 birds each rose out of nowhere and attacked all incoming and departing planes in all of America's airports. Fortunately, no one was hurt during that period of time. Witnesses have described the birds to be average-sized adult blue jays. Expert are unable to explain as yet this sudden display of aggressive behavior in such a large number of birds at one time. Public Security has decided to cancel all flights in and out of America until further notice........"

The phone rang once more. Garrett picked it up. "Ghost Busters."

"Garrett, this is Egon. I'm calling from the airport. Ray's here with me, and we're lucky that he managed to film the blue jays close up when they attacked the plane he was on board. We're on our way back to the firehouse now to see what he managed to get."

"All right, Egon. We'll see you then."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The garage was fairly empty, unlike what Marcus had frantically described. All that was there were a workbench, a portable phone with the cable still attached and intact, an empty doghouse, a wooden post and an overturned box.

"I....I don't get it! They were all here!" Marcus stared around in disbelief. "I swear, they were all right here!"

"Maybe they went into the house." Kylie took out her pke meter. "Bane, why don't you go check the house? I'll stay here with Sidus and see what I can find."

"Yes, Ma'am." Bane retrieved a second pke meter as he climbed up the stairs and through the door.

Kylie switched on the meter, watching green light dance like mad. Class 8.

Sidus growled again. Kylie looked down and spotted him sniffing suspiciously at the box. As she approached it, the readings got wilder. "You said you had a bird in that box?"

"Yeah. A small black raven." Marcus sounded like he was as far back as he could get. "I don't know if it's still in there, though......."

_Only one way to find out._ Kylie reached over and lifted the box.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hmm.......nothing here........"

Bane stepped back and ran the pke meter down a closet. "Nothing here either."

He was about to enter the next room when he stepped on something red with brass studs.

"What's that?" He reached down and picked it up. It looked a lot like a large leather dog collar. The torn fabric showed where the ring should have been before someone - or something - had forcefully ripped it out.

There was a loud scream and fierce barking.

"MA'AM!!" Bane dropped the collar and bolted back toward the garage.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"......now my family's stuck in England, so I doubt I'm going back for Christmas." Garrett finished.

"Same here. I was supposed to catch a flight to Hawaii for Thanksgiving with the rest of my family. Now I'm staying put until this bird problem blows over." Roland added.

Ray pulled out a cassette tape from his camera. "Well now, let's take a look at what I have, shall we?"

Egon slotted it into the reader and pressed the play button.

All the Ghost Busters watched as the windows was suddenly splashed with bright blue. Angry squawking could be heard through the hard glass screen that barely protected the passengers from harm.

"......This doesn't look good."

"Especially when all the birds have red glowing eyes."

"So what do you think we're up against, Egon?"

Egon was about to answer when there was another phone ring. Garrett parted from the huddle to answer it. "Ghost Busters......."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**_A few minutes ago......_**

"Ma'am! What, like, happened?!" Bane rushed through the door and gripped the top of the banister. "Ma'am? Sidus?"

Kylie, Marcus and Sidus were gone. Beside the turned over box was the pke meter, green lights dancing like crazy.

_Oh mega crud._

Bane slid down the banister and picked up the pke meter. _Crud, this is bad. Class 8 is very bad. I gotta get help. I gotta call GB HQ._

Bane grabbed the phone from the workbench and dialed the firehouse. After the third ring, it was answered. "Ghost Busters." Garrett's voice came on.

"Coach. It's Bane. Ma'am's gone. Sidus' gone. A class 8 is loose." Bane gushed out in as many short sentences as possible. As far as he knew, his speech problem was less likely to jump out when his sentences were extremely short.

"Whoa! Bane, slow down! Tell me where you are."

As Bane opened his mouth to continue, the pke readings jumped again. There was a low rumble of thunder.

Bane looked up. Inches from his face was a large Great Dane. It's eyes glowed a fierce, hungry red.

"Oh, like, shit."

The Great Dane lunged. Bane backed away as it clamped the phone between its jaws and smashed it. The now damaged phone lay in a wet mess, static breaking up whatever Garrett was probably saying. Bane pulled out his proton gun and fired at point blank range.

The dog looked like it was laughing as the beam missed it by three inches too high. With a loud roar, it's powerful jaws seized any chance of a second shot.

Bane froze up as the dog made short work of his gun. Backing further, he found himself forced into a corner. "N-n-n-nice doggie......G-g-g-g-good boy......"

The dog snarled and gnashed its fear-instilling fangs as it got one step closer.

_I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die..._

The dog crouched slightly back. In only a second's pause, it pounced toward him with jaws bared.

_For the love of Heaven, I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!!!_

Bane felt a body connect with his, and then knew nothing more.

= * =

**_Howling WereWolf_**:

Merry Belated Christmas 2003!!!

Roland: Gimme back my family!

Garrett: Gimme back my family and my Christmas dinner!

Lichmonde: Gimme back my Class 9 ranking!

Bane: Gimme back my dignity!

HW: No.

DC cast: You are sooooo gone.......

HW: Says you and whose army?

The Bird-Lovers Association moves in for the kill.

HW: YOINKS!!!! (flees with tail between legs)

Sidus: If she had a tail, that is.

HW: LEAVE ME BE!!!!!!

A/N: **_No birds were harmed in the production of this story._**

= * = * = * =


	8. Off The Set Once Again: Some Fun Just Fo...

Off The Set Once Again

Bloopers Amore, and Lovely Lovely NGs!

Featuring: 

Howling WereWolf

The Howler Studio Director.

Unexpected Characters as Unexpected Happenings.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Prologue Part 2:  Rehearsal, Making Peace and The Wedding

Sean: Scene 3, Take 4.

SD: And.....ACTION!

**_Eduardo grips hard on the leather strap and pulls._**

**_Sidus sits back on his haunches and pulls._**

**_Eduardo pulls harder, and Sidus goes flying over his head._**

Eduardo: Man, I always wanted to do that.

SD: CUT! Dang it, EDUARDO!

~ * ~

Sean: Scene 3, Take 5.

SD: .....ACTION!

**_Eduardo lifts Sidus off the ground and hurls him into a duck pond._**

SD: CUT!!!! EDUARDO!!!!

Sidus: Heaven, fry him.

~ * ~

Sean: Scene 3, Take 9.

SD: ACTION!

**_Before Eduardo can start pulling, Sidus yanks ultra hard and sends Eduardo hurtling into a nearby trash bin._**

Sidus: Payback time.

SD: CUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!

**_Howling WereWolf slaps down her script and stands up. There is what anime-lovers call evil aura radiating from her._**

HW: Both of you! Pull according to script requirements or I'll sentence you to two decades of Janine's homemade pasta!

Sidus & Eduardo: We'll behave!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Prologue Part 3: Sidus' 2nd Talk With Death

Sean: Scene 2, Take 1.

SD: Okay! Action!

**_Sidus advances. "Ya realize these little fellas cause lung cancer."_**

**_Death picks up a lighter. "You realize we're already dead."_**

_**"Point taken." Sidus delicately holds one between his teeth as he lights the butt.**_

**_Death starts hacking._**

SD: CUT!!!

Death: Hey! When you handed me the contract, there was no mention that I had to SMOKE!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A New Adventure

Sean: Scene 1, Take 1.

SD: Action!

_**The phone rings in all its untold ecstasy.**_

_**The character on hands and knees below it is startled. He attempts to get up, and promptly whacks the back of his head on the underside of the desk.**_

_**"Like, Ow!"**_

_**The phone continues to ring without any sympathy. One thin gloved hand emerges from under the table. After some groping around, it grabs the paperweight and brings it below. "Ghostbusters."**_

SD: Cut! Bane, put that thing down and get back under the table.

Bane: WHAT?! You mean I have to do it AGAIN?!

~ * ~

Sean: Scene 1, Take 2.

SD: Action!

_**"Like, Ow!"**_

_**The phone continues to ring without any sympathy. One thin gloved hand emerges from under the table. After some groping around, it grabs the phone and brings it below. "Ghostbusters."**_

_**A few minutes later, hand and phone reappear over the table. "Yours, Coach.....Coach? I said: Yours, Coach."**_

**_Bane peeks out and looks around the empty room. "Say, where did Coach go?"_**

HW: Garrett's not here yet.

SD: Cut! Someone try and get a hold on Garrett. We're gonna have to do that scene again.

**_Bane speedily exits stage right._**

HW: BANE! Come back here and get back under the table now!

Bane: Make me!

~ * ~

Sean: Scene 1, Take 7.

SD: Action!

_**The phone rings in all its untold ecstasy.**_

_**The character on hands and knees below it is startled. He attempts to get up, and promptly whacks the back of his head on the underside of the desk.**_

**_The desk cracks due to numerous knocks._**

SD: CUT!

HW: We're going to need a new desk. I'd better order a stronger one at that.

**_Bane lies prostrate on the floor and looks like he might cry any moment now._**

Bane: .....Mommy.......

~ * ~

Sean: Scene 1, Take 9.

HW: Hold it. Bane?

Bane: Yeah?

HW: Take that helmet off.

Bane: No.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Chapter 2: The Ravens Return

Sean: Scene 9, Take 1.

SD: Action.

**_"Please! You gotta come! You gotta help me! My Mom and Sis and Bro and dog are gonna die! I'll do anything! I'll sell my bike! I'll sell my books! I'll mortgage my room! I'll grovel and kiss your feet! Please help me!"_**

**_Bane silently allows himself to get shaken like a rag doll._**

**_Sidus waits._**

**_Kylie waits._**

**_Marcus finishes his babbling and waits._**

**_Bane blinks as realization dawns upon him. "......Sorry, what was I supposed to say again?"_**

SD: CUT!!!!

HW: Why NOW?!?!

Marcus: #cough# I need water.....

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Chapter 3: The Ravens Return (cont'd)

Sean: Scene 2. Take 2.

SD: .....Action!

**_Slimer flies in, squeaking and waving a note around. Roland reaches up to pluck it from his slimy hand. Slimer crashes head-on into Roland._**

SD:.......#groan# cut.....

Roland: I gode thlime up my node!!!

HW: Medic!

~ * ~

Sean: Scene 11. Take 1.

SD: Ac- #thump# AYAH!!!

HW: What the.....?

_**Howling WereWolf gets up, promptly finding the off-scene characters having a prop fight.**_

HW: Leave my rubber blue jays alone!! I need them for the scene!!

Sidus: #grunt# Party pooper.

~ * ~

Sean: Scene 15. Take 3.

SD: Action!

**_As Bane opens his mouth to continue, the pke readings jump again. There is a low rumble of thunder._**

**_Bane looks up. Then Bane looks down. Some distance from his face is a small brown and white dog._**

**_The dog cocks its head in confusion. "Arf?"_**

SD: Cut! Wrong dog!

Sean: What's Angelo doing here?!

Marcus: Where's Duke?

_**Howling WereWolf pulls out a hand phone.**_

HW: Hello? Squaresoft Studios? I think we have your dog. Do you have our Great Dane with battery-operated red eye-patches?

= * = * = * =


	9. Chapter Pathetic: You Will Hate Me For T...

CHAPITRE DE PATHÉTIQUE: You Will Hate Me For This

_Howler Studio_

Garrett: (scratches head) Something's not quite right here.

Sidus: Yer tellin' me.

Kylie: Perhaps it's because there's something important missing.....

Eduardo: A decent plot?

Kylie: No. The writer.

Eduardo: I see.

Bane: So, like, what now?

Roland: We wait like good little copyrighted characters for Howling WereWolf to show up.

Bane: Huh?

Roland: We. Sit. Around. And. Do. Nothing.

Bane: Oh! I get it!

Lichmonde: Looks like someone gained another IQ point.

Bane: I'm not, like, THAT dumb!!

Lichmonde: Tell that to someone who's gullible.

Duke: Woof.

Marcus: Don't comment unless you know what's going on, boy.

Duke: Grunt.

Sidus: *snicker* He just called you a patsy punk.

Marcus: G - BAD boy!!

Duke: Whine.

_Howler Studio door opens._

Sidus: Look. Here comes th' Studio Director.

Garrett: About time.

SD: Ladies and Gents: Go home.

Eduardo: WHAT?!

Roland: WHY?!

SD: Howling WereWolf is unavailable for a very long period of time, starting from now. Henceforth, **_THIS FIC IS BEING POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. IT WILL NOT BE CONTINUED AS FOR NOW._**

Bane: That's like, so abrupt.

SD: So cry me a river. We'll have our service call your service, and information will be given accordingly.

Lichmonde: I'm gonna sue my agent...

SD: Alright, everyone to go. I'm locking the studio.

Garrett: Maybe you can be nice and let us burn it first?

SD: NO!!! OUT!!!

= * =

Yup. No more updates until my personal freedom comes out of hiding and returns to me.

Adios.

Asta la vista.

Au Vior.

Sayonara.

Goodbye.

= * = * = * =

Stop reading. It's over.

= * = * = * = * = * = * = * =


End file.
